Naruto MXC
by CellCloneBot
Summary: What are these readers running from, they're not, they're running to the funniest fiction in town. Here, I have unleased the characters in Naruto to the game show of Most Extreme Elimination Challenge.
1. Starting it off

Most Extreme Elimination Challenge: Naruto Edition  
Introduction  
By: Cornel Kennedy  
  
"What are these people running from, they're not, they're running to the toughest competition in town," the announcer's voice echoed, "where contestants are put through the most grueling challenges on the known Earth, standing as that until we find Canada. Today, two genin teams will be facing off against each other. On one side, we have the greatest team to ever grace the background: team eight, coached by Yuuhi Kurenai."  
  
"I have nothing to add to what you said, yeeaahh!" Kurenai threw her fist in the air as her team was off in the distance out of focus as usual.  
  
"And the next team to be recognized as the most surprising, genius and useless: team seven, with their coach, Kakashi."  
  
Guy LeDouche in his safari outfit held a mircophone to Kakashi's face. "And do you have any words of motivation for your team?"  
  
"Ah," Kakashi tapped the bridge of his book to his chin, "do your best."  
  
"That has just been broadcasted to your competitors," Guy LeDouche said. "Let's go on to Captain Tenneal. Damn I hate that man, he stole my lunch again."  
  
In his military uniform, Captain Tenneal stood still down a hill from the genins who sat down.   
  
"Captain Tenneal, you're on," Guy's voice came over the speakers.  
  
"Oh, were you saying something, LeDouche?" Captain Tenneal asked and waited after the cursing to stop. "Who here thinks that series crossovers are gifts for the fans to enjoy the aspects of two great shows that stays true to the integity of the original?"  
  
The crowd bursted in agreement.   
  
"Well, you're wrong," Captain Tenneal said, "series crossovers are crude attempts to captialize on the popularity of two series that only appeal to hardcore fans who possess the same devotion to a series as an angst black cladded teen's attachment to a suicide pact. An optimism would point out that they are the same group. What's your name?"  
  
"Um," Hinata pressed her fingers together, "Hinata."  
  
"Well to end the minute long anticipation for you to remember your family name, I'll move on to the next question." He said. "What does a young girl such as yourself like to do?"  
  
"Well, ah," she moved her eyes to Naruto and back to the ground again.  
  
"Good suggestion," the Captain said, "going to someone else will be much more entertaining."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Naruto held onto the mike and yelled, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I will be Hokage, fix the Hyuuga clan, bowl a perfect game, roll all my coins to bring to the bank, become a rock slash movie star, buy some milk, unify the two physics, eat ten crackers in a minute..."  
  
"After listening to you, the last one sounds like bliss," interrupted Captain Tenneal. "Now, onto the shifty looking character. Do you have anything to say?"  
  
"Kingdom Hearts is a coverover. It's going to have Auron from Final Fantasy X." Shino stated. "I like Auron, and I like crossovers."  
  
"Very well," the captain stood up and pulled out his sword. He held it up and pulled it down. "Let's get it on."  
  
They all run down the hill.  
  
Comments and suggestions welcomed.   



	2. Analysis Intruder Part One

Most Extreme Elimination Challenge: Naruto Edition  
Chapter One: Analysis Intruder Part One  
By: Cornel Kennedy  
  
Kenny Blankenship and Vic Romano sit in their multicoloured kimonos surrounded by guys on a platform wearing blue jump suits.   
  
"What's got you down, Kenneth?" Vic asked.   
  
"I can't believe that we were missing the start of this." Kenny said. Vic's fan swatted over Kenny's head. In the recoil, Kenny shook his head. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"It's the stample of the show," Vic hit him again and pointed his fan at the screen, "the audience wants to see me hit you over the head with the fan. Did you realize that everytime another person hit a person over the head with a fan they have to pay royalities to this fine show?"  
  
"This fine show fines them?" Kenny said receiving another hit over the head. "I think that's going to cause brain damage."  
  
"Doesn't all filler do that?" Vic joked and laughed nodding his head. "What challenges do we have today?"  
  
"Well, Vic, as you know, these aren't ordinary offerings off the street, but ninjas." Kenny explained. "These guys don't die so easily."  
  
"They must have good agents. The only way to get tough with people with good agents is to leave the character in mortal danger so there is a chance that the producers can kill off the characters." Vic picked up a tea cup from his tray in front of him and took a slip. "Tastes kind of funny."  
  
Out in the field there is a series of platforms that are overlapping in some areas. At the bottom is a trench of water.  
  
"Vic has just been taken away by the poison control rescue squad!" overcasted Kenny.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Vic said.  
  
"We have used pre-recorded bits for him. Now on to the course that we like to call, 'ANAlysis Intruder'." Kenny said over a 8-bit graphic of a contestant looking at a card and jumping on a trap door that gives away making her fall down until she lands in the trench. At the same moment, Vic is struggling with a couple of men until his voice is no longer audible. "In this game, contestants are given a true or false question. They answer by standing on one of the trap doors. If you are right, you are set to the next platform. However, a wrong answer will send you one hundren feet into the liquid. Let's get to the action."  
  
The platforms adjust accordingly to make sure the contestants who have climbed the ladder to the top memorize the order. Naruto jumped up first. "I will be hokage one day!"  
  
"Is that so?" Captain Tenneal bowed to Naruto. With a turn of the head, he looked for the true trap door. "Wait that is not the question."  
  
Naruto didn't listen as he loudly repeated that he would be Hokage. He fell through and barely got the edge of the door. He hung there with no platform to land on. "I will not give up!"  
  
"Look's like Naruto tore the wrong trap door." Kenny stated. The captain stood over Naruto and offered him a hand. "Looks like the captain wants to give the fox demon boy another shot at a correct pentration."   
  
"Thank you," Naruto release the captians hand and demanded that the platforms be changed so he could go through the true door. He continued on to the second platform. From a television, Naruto watched Guy LeDouche smile.  
  
"Was Sasuke a good kisser?" Guy asked. Naruto turned pale, so did competitor's expression went deadpan, except for Shino's which was his default sentiment. Before the television tuned off, Guy rubbed his mustache. "And I wonder if Sasuke would kiss someone with a mustache."  
  
"NO WAY!!!" Sasuke and Sakura screamed.  
  
"If Vic wasn't away with a life threatening affliction," Kenny said, "I bet he would have some funny remark to say."  
  
Naruto stood in the middle of the two choices. A tape recording rewund and Vic's voice spoke; "Right you are, Kenny."  
  
Closing his eyes, Naruto jumped through the false hole. He fell for a while and met with solid ground. "Yahoo!"  
  
On the top of the tower, Sasuke muttered, "I am sure that I am better than him."  
  
The next question who fix that as Guy came back on and asked: "Were you a better kisser than Sasuke?"  
  
Confidently strudding to the true trap door, he looked down and saw that there were no platforms underneath him. Naruto landed face first into the liquid.  
  
"Oh, that deserves an MXC impact replay." Kenny said. Naruto had quickly choosen the door and fell down to the liquid. "Today, we collected by the liquid by burning the ink off Yaoi fan made manga. The rest were of the tears that the fan girls accumulated as they saw all their dreams disappear."  
  
Guy pulled the mircophone in front of Sasuke. "So, what do you think of the outcome?"  
  
"I want someone else to interview me," Sasuke activated his sharigan and pushed Guy off the tower to land right on Naruto.  
  
"Seems today's analysis intruders are not afraid to get wet," Kenny commented. And rewund the tape.  
  
"Right you are, Ken."  
  
"Next up is Aburame Shino." Kenny announced. "He got those cool looking sunglasses from a SHADY trade with a blind man. Today, I'm lord of the puns."  
  
Captian Tenneal raised a card and read the question: "True or false: You deserve to be a chuunin?"  
  
"Where did he go?" Kenny asked. They found the sheet over the true ripped open and Shino already on the next platform. "That was certainly quick... oh yeah, Vic's not here. What is the next question?"  
  
"Guy LeDouche here," he said on the screen Shino watched, "Is Zell's tatoo on the left side of his face?"  
  
"Final Fantasy eight question," Shino said. "True."  
  
Guy reappeared for the next and second last question: "Have you ever taken off your sunglasses since you put them on?"  
  
"Looks like Shino is struggling with this question," Kenny said, "makes you wonder how we knew this answer."  
  
Shino paced back and forth for a while until he removed his sunglasses and went down the false slot.   
  
"The question seems like plain paintchip eatting now." Kenny remarked. "Here is the final question."  
  
"This is a tough question," Guy warned, "the question is; can you swim?"  
  
"What is it with these personal questions?" Kenny asked. "Looks like Shino is going for no."  
  
Shino went through the door and sunk into the liquid.  
  
"Better hope that we got the information correct on this." Kenny stated.   
  
Back at the palace where Kenny and Vic announced the game, everyone was wearing black clothes.   
  
"Looks like our information are wrong," Kenny stated. His fingers moved that were connected with chakra to the puppet that looked like Vic. The puppet then pulled out a sign saying: 'right you all, Ken.'  
  
"How about that stample, Vic?" Kenny laughed. "Seriously," he continued as a corner of the screen showed Shino being carried away from the liquid by the rescue squad, "Shino is in unstable condition, and we hope the best for him and Vic. On the brigther side, we made an error by saying that he couldn't swim, which means that team seven is up one point."  
  
The MXC logo appeared.   
  
"MXC will return after these short human rights investigations." The main announcer stated. "Hang onto your bladder, we'll be back with the perfect remedy, you wouldn't want to miss it."

* * *

Comments and suggestions welcomed. 


	3. Analysis Intruders Part Two

Most Extreme Elimination Challenge: Naruto Edition  
Chapter Two: Analysis Intruder Part Two  
By: Cornel  
  
"Welcome back to Most Extreme Elimination Challenge," the announcer said, "Shino brought his team to the top by sleeping with the fishies. Here's are hosts, Kenny Blankenship and Vic Romano!"  
  
Vic was in his blue striped boxers and white tank top as he sat down with a tray he was holding. Kenny pointed his fan at the tray.  
  
"What are you doing with that tray, Vic?" Kenny asked in his full kimono. "Didn't you go to wardrobe?"  
  
"After my alleged poisoning," Vic took a gulp from an imaginary cup and acted funny, "the great producers of this show," he points over to men in a large samurai costumes with a large heads and fists, "had a talk with my agent," and Vic waved over to a nerdish man in a wheelchair wrapped in bandaids and in a neck brace, "and we had a contact negotiation, that cut my wardrobe, salary, and increase my work, which is why I had to bring this tray out here."  
  
"No one is safe with this show," Kenny remarked.  
  
"Correct you are, Kenneth," Vic said, "Correct you are."  
  
"Did you lose all of your trademarks?" Vic asked.  
  
"That's the least the show can do," Vic commented, "as you'll see when we get back to the coverage in the field. Up next for team seven is Sakura. Let's see if she lets her team down."  
  
"This is your question, Sakura," Captain Tenneal said as Sakura nodded her huge forehead, "if Ino has 9 silver marbles, and you had 4 gold marbles, and you have agreed to give one gold marble for three silver marbles, is three the most gold marbles she can get?"  
  
Sakura calculated the numbers quick and agreed with the answer. So she marched up to true and jumped to it. She didn't fall directly to the water. No, a platform was underneath, though only because it was late in returning to its side, and Sakura hit the bottom platform before hitting the water.  
  
"Wait, that wasn't right," Vic said.  
  
"You should know from watching this show that contestants don't scream after a really hard hit," Kenny announced over another angle of Sakura hitting her ribs on the last platform and spinning into the water.  
"No, I meant, wasn't that the right answer?" Vic asked.  
  
"Glad you've asked," Kenny said and an 8-bit graphic with Sakura, a red block with a pink top, and Ino, a purple block with a yellow top, appear on a blue background. "This is how the exchange would go." Block Ino jumps and lands on Sakura. She then walks away with two bags of marbles. "Ino would just beat Sakura up for all four gold marbles."  
  
"Back to Analysis intruders," Vic said, "we have Hinata. She likes to write poetry and in her diary."  
  
"A page flipping read, Vic." Kenny commented. Hinata inched her way to the Captain.  
  
"Here is your question." Captain Tenneal said. "Have you a crush on Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke lowered his shoulders and put his hands behind his back. "Not this again."  
  
"Hey!" Naruto yelled, "you have your fingers crossed. You like the attention!"  
  
"Doesn't concern me." Sasuke replied. Hinata has only one crush in her mind and correctly choose false. It put Sasuke down a FULL peg, but Hinata did have worries about making a fool of a friend. The next question come onto the screen.  
  
"This is Guy," he said, "as a twist to the story that everyone is expecting, now, have you a crush on Naruto?"  
  
Overall, here is the list of expressions: Sasuke's peaked an eye; Naruto's in shallow thought; Hinata made her pale face transparent; Kiba hung off the platform; and the others were poorly described because of lack of importance to this situation.  
  
Hinata had no choice but to jump off the false platform not to offend Sasuke or give away her secret crush.  
  
"And Hinata falls the eighty meters," Vic started, "and into the solution."  
  
"Do you think that Naruto figured it out yet?" Kenny said.  
  
Naruto was cheering.  
  
"Two great things happened at once!!!" Naruto applauded, "Their team didn't get a point and that weak girl doesn't like me."  
  
"He didn't get it," about everyone on the top platform said.  
  
"That's the end of this round with team eight taking a one - nil lead." Vic said as he focused his shoulder hand camera on Kenny.  
  
"What about Kiba and Sasuke's attempt?" Kenny asked.  
  
"They were not shown because they were not eventful." Vic said. "And now for the break."  
  
The MXC logo appeared.  
  
"DON'T GO AWAY!!!" The announcer said. "MXC will be returning with more abbreviations."  
  
Comments and suggestions welcomed. 


End file.
